Siempre lo has hecho
by Iris97
Summary: "Sólo busco eso, una forma de escapar de esta tortura. Una forma de poder olvidarme de todo lo que me está haciendo llorar. De ti." LukexFlora


_**Disclaimer: **El profesor Layton no me pertenece._

* * *

Una salida.

Sólo busco eso, una forma de escapar de esta tortura. Una forma de poder olvidarme de todo lo que me está haciendo llorar.

No hay nada. Nada que pueda hacer que todo cambie. Podría ser una pesadilla, un horrible sueño que está durando demasiado. Ojalá...

No significo nada para nadie, ni siquiera para _ti._ La soledad que siento día a día se hace cada vez más grande. No importo, no le importo a nadie.

Y duele ver como todo el mundo avanza, y yo me quedo atrás. Nadie me espera. No me esperas.

Parecía que ya me había acostumbrado, lo había aceptado. Que nuestros mundos eran muy diferentes y que nunca verías en mí más que una chica que duerme en la habitación de al lado. Pero no, volví a equivocarme, como siempre.

Ésta no soy yo. Yo no era así. Siempre me definí como una persona alegre. Pero tu constante forma de ignorarme me ha hecho cambiar. No me siento bien. No me siento contenta.

Más lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro, silenciosas. Ya no sollozo. Ahora lloro de la forma más dolorosa del mundo, por dentro.

No quiero seguir sufriendo por tus fugaces miradas en la mesa, por tus escasas sonrisas por la mañana, por tus roces en la mano al cruzarnos en el pasillo. ¿Por qué?

Porque lo haces sin querer. Nuestros ojos se cruzan casualmente. Tus sonrisas no significan nada especial. Tus roces son eso: casualidad, un accidente por culpa del estrecho pasillo. Y yo no puedo vivir solo de casualidades y accidentes.

Sólo hay una manera...

Abro la puerta de la terraza y salgo. La lluvia cae fuertemente contra el suelo. Yo sigo avanzando hasta subirme al balcón.

Ahora es fácil dejar de sufrir. Sólo tengo que avanzar un poco más, un paso y todo el dolor habrá terminado.

Oigo como una puerta se abre, pero lo ignoro. No me importa.

Solo me seco la última lágrima que acaba de salir de mis ojos y los cierro.

Avanzo.

Y siento un cosquilleo en el estómago mientras caigo. Me parece oír un grito. Pero ya no estoy segura de si es mío.

Un golpe seco. Sólo se oye la lluvia caer. La vista se me nubla. Pero alcanzo a ver algo antes de cerrar los ojos completamente. Algo azul...

Todo se vuelve negro. Y oigo mi nombre antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

…...

No puede ser.

Vuelvo a sentir mi cuerpo. Mis párpados se mueven hasta que se abren lentamente.

Lo recuerdo. Caí, me tiré por aquella terraza. ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?

Estoy en una camilla. Algo me molesta en la nariz. Una mascarilla de oxígeno. Me la quito y la dejo en la almohada mientras me incorporo.

No estoy sola. En una silla junto a mí estás _tú. _Me miras furioso y alegre a la vez. Con los ojos hinchados.

Entreabro la boca para hablar, pero te abalanzas sobre mí. Oigo como empiezas a sollozar y lloras en mi hombro. Comienzas a gritarme.

Y yo no sé por qué vuelvo a llorar.

Te separas un poco de mí y me miras fijamente a los ojos. Me dices que no vuelva a hacer una estupidez así. Yo solo puedo asentir. Dentro de poco el sufrimiento rutinario de tus "accidentes" volverá. Y yo seguiré llorando.

Me sobresalto cuando siento tu dedo recorriendo mi rostro, limpiando las lágrimas. Me coges la cara entre tus manos suavemente y dos palabras salen de tus labios. Dos palabras que hacen que mi corazón vuelva a latir igual que antes. "Te quiero."

Y me besas. Dulce y cariñosamente. Lo haces despacio, tienes miedo de asustarme. Pero empiezas a mover tus labios más deprisa cuando sientes mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, correspondiendo.

Entonces me doy cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Pero no sé como, estoy viva. Y gracias a eso me doy cuenta del gran error que habría cometido.

De que te habría perdido sin siquiera saberlo.

¿La única salida? No, la única y última estupidez que pienso volver a hacer.

No eran accidentes. Me quieres. Siempre lo has hecho. Y ojalá siempre lo hagas, Luke.

* * *

_Parecía ser triste, pero al final todo acaba bien. ^^ Gracias por leer y dejen review por favor! :)_

_Un beso! =D_


End file.
